Talk:Tigerstar (TPB)
Concerns *Entire Original Series should be expanded. *Book mentions in the New Prophecy series should be added. *grammer needs to be checked for the first series *All history needs to be expanded greatly. I know this is irrelevant but I feel like that last trivia thing didn't need to be announced. I'm not saying get rid of it, but what if young kids are reading this? I mean, we all know Scourge killed Tigerstar and injured him badly, but I don't think young people, including myself, need to see the details. --shudders-- Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:06, December 10, 2015 (UTC)Warriorcat1195 it's fine. kids can handle more than people give them credit for, and there isn't even a picture to accompany it. 21:10, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, you're right. I just freaked me out at first. I mean, if it was bad, I bet there'd be a banner somewhere on the page that says "Do not read unless you're sixteen or older" or something, am I right? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:12, December 10, 2015 (UTC)Warriorcat1195 You should not even be on Wikia if you're under 13, and a normal 13 year old would be able to handle a bit of violence. And, they would probably have seen it already in a book. However, I feel that no one follows this age rule. --Pulty talk this is just a test for the wikitext 06:15, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Even if you're older than 13, it can still scare you. It scared me. Quillflight (talk) 02:22, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Trivia Tigerstar has SkyClan blood because he is descended from Gorseclaw, Cloudstar and Birdflight's son. He is also related to Spottedleaf. Applesky (talk) 02:50, March 20, 2016 (UTC) tigerclaw's fury character at the end of the story he became leader, so he is ''a Tigerclaw's fury character. Also, Firestar "Category:Bluestar's Prophecy character", altough it was ''Fireheart (he is seen in the prologue as deputy, not leader), so why can't Tigerstar be listed in Tigerclaw's fury characters, even if he was Tigerclaw? He can't, as his leadership ceremony wasn't in the book, it was in the Ultimate Guide. Black Muzzle Trivia I just have a quick question about the "He has been mistakenly described with a black muzzle. (Page 2 Into the Wild). Shouldn't that be in his actual description and not be listed as misstake? There is nothing that speaks against him having black muzzle, since there is no other descritprion that contradicts that one as far as I can see. 13:23, December 2, 2016 (UTC) It goes against our color rules here; black and dark brown aren't the same, so we can't combine them. It was also only mentioned once, and never once mentioned again. It's labeled as a mistake due to color rules, and we're not going to change it now. It doesn't matter if it's not contradicted, it would be like adding gray paws to Toadstep, who is black-and-white; which that is a mistake as well. Okay, thanx! 10:04, December 3, 2016 (UTC) I Have a Theory So, it is confirmed that Tigerstar has a SkyClan linkage. I have a theory that Tigerstar is actually related to Clear Sky/Skystar. I know this is VERY far fetched and will probably be disproved, but theories are fun, so let's site some evidence. Evidence number ONE: Tigerstar has long claws and strong limbs. Evidence number TWO: Clear Sky/Skystar has long claws and strong limbs. His long claws are referenced when Clear Sky is climbing a tree. Quote: "...Clear Sky dug into the tree with his long claws..." And, of course, all SkyClan cats have strong limbs for jumping. Evidence number THREE: Tigerstar has confirmed linkage with SkyClan. We know that his great-great times Idon'tknow grandparents, Cloudstar and Birdflight. But, we don't know who Cloudstar or Birdflight are related to. I would say that Cloudstar is the one related to Clear Sky, which both are mainly colored gray. Also, it could very well be Birdflight as well, due to muddling of genes. If Birdflight is Tigerstar's ancestor, it might make a bit more sense, as Birdflight has amber eyes. Birdflight could as easily picked this up from Gray Wing, as siblings can pass on inactive genes, but it could just be, again, muddling of genes. Honestly, due to this spanning across about a 150 generations, therefore making it SUPER HARD to really prove anything. I wonder if the Erin Hunters even thought about this. TL;DR? I did some bio sciencing, got some answers. BTW, before it was confirmed that Tigerstar had SkyClan relatives, I had actually thought about it. And, I knew that Birdflight had left SkyClan to join ThunderClan, so I had confirmed to myself that this is completely possible. -EmeraldCruncher (talk) 11:43, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, but can you please put this one the fourms or somewhere else, other then the talk pages. You should only put a comment on this page, if it actully has something to do with Tigerstar's wiki page, wethier it's; Something you think should edited, something needs to be deleted etc. Theories with vauge evidence isn't one of them, sadly. We can't add theories, even if they're strong evidence unless they are confirmed by Erin hunter or other relable scource. Not to mention, this takes up unnessary amount of space on the page. Thanks. Mellowix (talk) 17:35, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Tigerstar leader info He umm has 10 gifts on leader info. Should I fix that because there are only nine lives for a leader.-- 14:43, April 2, 2017 (UTC) No, he doesn't. He has nine. I just counted them. Trivia Question In The Ultimate Guide during his nine lives ceramony he is told to "Beware the Small Cats" I wasnt sure if this should be include in his Trivia as "During his Nine Lives ceramony Whitetail Told him 'Beware the Small Cats' Which may be a referance to his battle with Scourge" Seeing as how Scourge is another small cat who he should be beware of. Also would this count as a Phrophacy if what I said was true? Emberstar [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Emberstar11 Floating in the stars of ember] 23:29, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Pixel version?? Why has the pixel version been changed to an image of a real cat? [[User:WarriorCatGirl37|'Windsong']]Run with the wind... ❀ 09:24, April 1, 2019 (UTC) April Fools Day, lol. I was confused at first. Ebonyheart loves springtime 10:32, April 1, 2019 (UTC) Should Graypool be listed as a cat that Tigerstar caused the death of? It says that she backed away from him, ultimatley falling and dying because of her fear towards him. Yoshifan4456 (talk) 05:33, November 5, 2019 (UTC)